1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to database management systems and more specifically to automatically optimizing computer memory and central processing unit resources used by a target database management system to increase accelerated analytical query workload performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A database is an organized collection of data. A database management system (DBMS) is system software for creating and managing a database. A DBMS makes it possible for users to create, read, update and delete data in a database. In other words, a DBMS serves as an interface between a database and users or applications and ensures that data is consistently organized and remains easily accessible.
A DBMS manages the data, the database engine that allows the data to be accessed, and the database schema that defines the database's logical structure. These elements help provide concurrency, security, data integrity, and uniform administration procedures. Typical database administration tasks supported by the DBMS include change management, performance monitoring, and backup and recovery. Many database management systems (DBMSs) also may perform automated rollbacks, restarts and recovery, and logging of activity.
In a relational DBMS, records are stored in tables. Records are often referred to as rows, and record attributes are called columns. A database is not generally portable across different DBMSs, but different DBMSs can interoperate by using standards, such as, for example, Structured Query Language (SQL), Open Database Connectivity (ODBC), or Java Database Connectivity (JDBC), to allow a single application to work with more than one DBMS.
Technology advancements have resulted in growing amounts of data in all areas. To gain valuable insights, users demand the capability of performing real-time analytics on large amounts of data within particular areas. However, real-time data analytics require expensive query operations that are very time consuming on central processing units (CPUs). Additionally, in traditional DBMSs, CPU resources are typically dedicated to transactional workloads instead of analytical workloads.